Death to nightmare
by Fireparasprite
Summary: when a young man tom dies defending a woman, he wakes up in the land of Equestria as Nightmare Moon! Luna is still Luna however, so ponies wonder why Nightmare Moon has returned? Will tom be accepted by the ponies or will his new life end in tragedy? (Summary is by Redwalllover28)
1. Blood moon

Death to Nightmare

By Admiral Q

Tom was working on his computer late at night on personal stuff. He was a twenty-five year-old guy that most would consider average. He had a part time job, with his few friends who make him less lonely since his parents were dead since they had him late in life. But he was content, at least every part of him but his stomach, which was growling. With a sigh, he got up and went to the kitchen. He looked around, but nothing appealed to him.

"Guess I have to go out, then."

Luckily for him, a McDonald's was close by, and he could walk there. He locked up his apartment and headed out for his meal.

After a nice meal, he walked back home. But when he crossed an alley entrance, he heard a female scream. He looked and saw a girl being cornered by a guy with a knife. Tom ran over and punched the guy in the face as he looked behind him.

"Lady! Get out of here!" he yelled as he fought off the guy. The girl did run off, screaming, as Tom prevented the guy from following. They grappled and punched until Tom felt something stab his gut. Then, again, the stabbing feeling. He backed off and saw two knife wounds in his gut bleeding before he collapsed to the ground. He heard the guy run away as he lay there, trying to cover his wounds. He felt cold, and that was not a good sign. He guessed he was dying.

'Crap,' he thought to himself. 'This is the end. Well, there are worse ways to go than saving a girl from danger. Beautiful moon tonight.' From where he lay, he saw a full moon, but it wasn't the traditional white. It was red.

'Thanks for the final view, God, though I wish I had more time to do more. If there's some way to live longer, I'll take it.' His vision got dim as he stared at the moon. It was the last thing he saw, but he swore the moon got brighter before the end.

He felt himself still lying on cold ground, but on his side rather than his back. He didn't feel any kind of pain in his gut. That could be good or bad. He opened his eyes and didn't see the dark alleyway he had been dying in. It looked like ancient stonework. He took a look around. The place didn't look like anything in his city. It had that old world look, and was in quite a mess. Tom could see the blood-red full moon through one of the holes in the roof.

'Was someone tearing this place down?' Tom asked mentally. He tried to sit up, but ended up back on his side.

'Well, that didn't work. Hey, what's that?' Tom saw a starry field covering half his view.

'That must be some cloth. Pretty cool, though.' Tom also noticed something black constantly at the bottom of his vision. He lifted a hand to check it out. To Tom's surprise, it wasn't a hand that came into view. It was a hoof, a hoof and a thin foreleg in black fur. He stared at the limb for a minute before looking to where his body lay. He saw the starry field clear out of the way and saw his body. He was a horse, a horse with black fur covering all of his body except for his butt. There was a splotch of purple with a turquoise crescent moon in the middle. He also had wings.

"Why am I a pegasus? Wait! What the heck!?" Tom's voice was different. Regal, but feminine in nature. He moved a rear leg and looked. And he saw, clear as day, female bits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tom knew nothing more than blackness.

It was sunlight that finally awoke Tom. He, or more appropriately, she, squinted before groaning and lifting her head. The freaking sun was coming right through a hole in the wall. She felt something shift on her back and the sunlight got blocked. Opening her eyes again, she saw that a wing had come between her eyes and the sun.

'Handy. Okay, I'm stuck in a pegasus body in who-knows-where. The only way to find out is to move around, so I have to figure out this new body.'

Tom set her hooves flat on the ground and pushed up. She felt herself get higher in her front.

'Okay, now the back.'

Tom started working on her back legs and pushed up, only to start to slip. After a couple of minutes, she was standing up for the first time. Tom spent a few minutes revelling in her small victory. Taking another look around, she noticed scraps of metal and scorch marks near a window. That window could get her a better view of the area. She slowly approached the window and got halfway there when she heard a yelp of shock. Tom looked around to see a strange purple and green lizard standing on two legs. The two stared at each other before the little lizard turned and ran, screaming.

"Wow, that sounded like a human scream," Tom said to herself, still trying to get used to that voice. At least it was a beautiful voice. She had gotten to the platform that had the metal shards when she heard the sound of several horses coming. She looked behind her again and saw six small horses in the doorway. She slipped on a scrap and fell on her butt. Did these horses escape from a kid's cartoon show? Those colors! They all gasped when they saw her. The purple one had both wings and a horn. A winged unicorn? She stepped forward with a look of hate.

"Nightmare Moon," the...mare, Tom guessed by the voice. She tried to continue, but Tom interrupted her.

"Nightmare Moon? Seriously, you are calling me that? You've got to be kidding me. You are kidding me, right? I mean, that's a cheap bad guy name at the level of Evil Emperor Zerg. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that's rich! And to think, me, a bad guy! Or…gal, in this case." That got Tom laughing again, and even managed to hold her barrel, as the situation was too comical to her.

To say Twilight was shocked would be the understatement of the year. Here was one of the greatest threats to Equestria laughing at her own name. She wasn't at all acting like the villain Twilight and her friends had faced five years ago. And why would Luna go back to being her alter ego after all she had done to restore her reputation? Twilight needed answers.

"Spike! Take a message." The baby dragon and her friends look at her in confusion.

"Now?" Spike asked.

"Yes, now. Something here isn't adding up." She saw Spike shrug and take out a quill and paper. "Dear Princess Celestia, something strange has come up in your old castle and I need you to check the whereabouts of your sister Luna. Please respond as quickly as possible and expect further messages. Your fellow Princess, Twilight Sparkle." Spike finished writing and sent if off.

Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon was still laughing her flank off, and that was too much for AJ.

"Now listen here, Nightmare Moon! This is serious." Nightmare Moon managed to get down to a chuckle before responding.

"Serious? That's kind of hard, considering I have six small horses that belong in a kid's show calling me a silly villain's name. I'm expecting a musical number at some point."

"OOOH! I can start one!" Pinkie Pie stated. Nightmare Moon stopped chuckling and looked seriously at the pink mare.

"Don't," Nightmare Moon deadpanned. She sighed and said more to herself than to them, "Man, what a crazy few hours for me. I can't help but laugh at the insanity."

Twilight heard Spike burp and heard Nightmare Moon ask, "Did he just burp a scroll?" Spike unrolled the scroll and read aloud.

"Dear Twilight, I just checked on my sister and she was sleeping in. She gave me Tartarus for disturbing her sleep. Why have you asked me to check on her? Even she is now curious. Your fellow Princess, Celestia."

"If Princess Luna is still at the castle, then how is Nightmare Moon here?" Rarity asked. They all looked at the black alicorn, who just shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I have had nothing but questions since I found myself here like this last night. And please stop calling me that silly villain name. I know the name doesn't match the gender right now, but until something better comes up, call me Tom. That was my name before all of this." There was seven jaw drops at that reveal before Twilight recovered.

"Spike, tell Celestia we need a couple of high speed chariots to bring someone who appears to be Nightmare Moon."

"I still can't believe someone actually called themself that!" Nightmare Moon stated as Spike sent the letter out. After the letter was sent, the next few minutes were spent with both sides staring at each other.

Tom got bored at staring at the little horses and the silence.

"You know, if we had hands, I'd ask if anyone here had a deck of cards." It was the pink one that answered.

"OOOH! I got one." From seemingly nowhere, the pink horse took out a deck of cards and did various card tricks. "So what game do you want to play?"

Tom had a jaw drop for a minutes before being able to respond.

"Never mind where the cards came from, how are you able to hold them!?" Tom asked.

"All ponies can do that, nothing special," responded the purple one. Tom frowned.

"Okay, could you hand me one of those cards?" The winged unicorn's horn glowed a purple light and one of the cards had the same color encase it before Tom saw it move away from the pink pony and land in from of her. She reached out with a hoof and placed it on top of the card before lifting up, but the card didn't move with her hoof. Frowning, she placed the hoof back on the card and imagined her old hand gripping the card before lifting the hoof again. This time, the card stayed on the hoof. At least until she lost her concentration. She quickly grabbed it again. "Well, this is going to take practice." She then regarded her company and realized she didn't even know their names.

"Well, I told you my name. Could you tell me yours so I can stop calling you kid's cartoon ponies?"

"Well, I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. I'm an alicorn like you, and the Princess of Friendship and Magic," the winged unicorn, or as she stated, alicorn, began.

"OOOOH! And I'm Pinkie Pie! Ponyville's premier party pony!" The pink pony's face was literally in Tom's face.

'How did she move so fast!?' Tom thought and said aloud.

"Uh, hi." She swore she heard a squeak, and the pink pony gave a ridiculously wide smile before she was tugged away by something.

"Sorry about that dear, she's quite energetic," a white unicorn said. "I'm Rarity, dear. Hopefully we can get this all cleared up."

"Well, ah don't trust you. But mah pa taught me to be polite. I'm Applejack, an earth pony and an apple farmer."

"Well, trust is earned, not given. I hope to earn it," Tom replied. She then saw a rainbow blur and a cyan pegasus was in her face. To her shock, she had rainbow-colored hair.

"Well, I got my eye on you! And if you mess up, I will knock you back to the moon!" Tom stared at the mare for a second before laughing.

"A mare acting like a tomboy with a rainbow main and tail! Oh, that's got to be some cosmic joke!" She started laughing again, and before the pegasus could try to clobber the black alicorn, she was whisked back by Twilight.

"Easy, Rainbow," the alicorn said. "Now, why would Rainbow Dash's mane be a joke?" Tom managed to calm down a bit.

"Where I come from, a rainbow is the icon for those who are attracted to the same sex. So we have a female here acting more like a male, and has that color scheme. You can see why I find it a bit amusing." Rainbow Dash snorted and she swore she saw steam come out of her nostrils.

"Well, the last of us over there cowering behind Applejack is Fluttershy," Twilight stated.

"Well, I guess she is named well. A pleasure meeting all of you."

An uncomfortable silence fell again until the girls heard the familiar sounds of the chariots. They gestured for Tom to follow and she slowly did. She saw a forest of strange, almost creepy looking trees. But what got her jaw to drop was their transport. They were chariots, roman styled chariots painted in gold with pegasi in gold armor attached to them.

"Come on, hop on and we'll take off," Twilight said to her.

"Take off as in fly?" Twilight shot her a 'well duh' look. "You can't be serious, they have nothing to stop anyone from falling off the rear. I did not survive a stabbing to break my new neck falling off that thing!" That got the girls to look back at her in shocked expressions.

"Did ya just say you were stabbed?" the country pony Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I was heading home after a late dinner. I saw a girl being cornered by a thug. I went in to help her, and she got away, but I was stabbed twice. The last thing I saw was a blood-red full moon before waking up like this." Even the armored pegasus had her jaws opened after hearing that.

"We really need to see the Princesses. Come on, trust me. They're safe."

"Alright, but if I fall off and break my new neck, I'm so gonna haunt the hell out of you."

Tom picked a chariot and climbed on and went forward as much as possible. With everyone on board, the chariot convoy took off and Tom looked behind her. She saw the ruins she had lived in for a night. It was a castle that had seen much better days. Tom then looked ahead and wondered what the future would bring. It was certainly better than being dead.


	2. nightmare in Canterlot

Reasonably assured that she won't fall off, Tom looked around. They had past the creepy forest and she saw a small town filled with old world style houses with some oddities, like a freaky looking castle. The place reminded her of the town near her family's cabin. Quiet peaceful place. She bet their convoy has the biggest thing to happen to the town in ages. She admitted to herself the wind felt so good and she couldn't help a smile to form on her lips, but she didn't really feel it in her hair. In fact, her hair didn't even feel like hair. Granted, Tom never had hair as long as a woman's, but still, shouldn't she feel something remotely similar to what she felt when still in a male body? All of this happened in seconds, but she still had a silly smile on her lips.

"Enjoying yourself dear?" Tom opened her eyes and looked down to her fellow rider. It was the white unicorn with purple hair and 3 blue jewels tattooed on her butt. Her voice reminded Tom of a rich woman he served once. That 'I'm superior than you' attitude really grated on Tom and took all of his patience to not yell at the woman. Thankfully, he had his break after that, or who knows what would have happened to the next customer. Coming back to the present, Tom addressed Rarity.

"I didn't feel the wind like this when I flew back home. It's exhilarating!"

"And how did you fly back at this home of yours?"

"Well," Tom was stumped. From what she saw, this place seemed to be in the medieval times. How do you explain a jet liner to these ponies?

"Imagine a large tree trunk that's been hallowed out with large wings and with devices that push it. When it reaches the right speed, it flies off the ground. You can't feel the wind but our planes, as we call them, now go so high that the air is too thin to breathe and very cold. The plus side is that only a disaster will cause you to fall out, unlike this." Tom looked down to the ground below them. "If you fall, that is a LONG time to wave goodbye."

"Well you have wings so you will be okay while I fall."

"I don't know how to use these." Tom shifted the wings a bit. "I will be waving goodbye along with you if the worst happens." Looking ahead Tom saw they were approaching a mountain range and the highest peak seemed to have something attached to it. Tom tried to figure it out for a few minutes before she realized what it was and her eyes went wide. It was a castle, a freaking castle! Attached to the side of the mountain! Not built into the mountain but attached to the side! She didn't even see any major support struts. "Rarity, what is that?"

"Why it's Canterlot of course. Twilight's taking you to the Princesses so where else would we head to?"

"Wait, wait, wait, so these princesses rule your country, right?" Rarity nodded with a confused look on her face at Nightmare Moon's apparent lack of knowledge. "And they live in that castle?" Rarity nodded again. "Man that is poor planning. A few good shots and the whole thing goes down and their goes your country's leadership. What are you trying to do get your leaders killed!"

"Well the 'nobles' live in the city so I guess..." Rarity was interrupted by Tom.

"It isn't just a castle? It's a freaking city!?" Tom facepalmed, or in this case facehoof. "OW!" 'Note to self, hoof is harder then hand.'

"Why are you so distressed? You wanted to plunge Equestria into eternal night."

"I will state it again. I am NOT this Nightmare Moon! I just happen to look like her. Why? I have no FREAKING CLUE! I am completely out of my element here, I don't know whether to laugh or cry at this you imagine going from near death to not only being in a different body of a different species, but a different gender? THEN add in said body is that of a criminal. How would you handle my situation?" Rarity frowned thinking about that.

"That is a tough one dear, It's almost worthy of my fainting couch. No matter though, I know my friends will help me and support me."

'Lucky you.' Tom thought as they closed in on the city. It was a city. It would be a really small one back home, but considering the time period this nation appears to be in, it was a large city and defying all logic by not sliding off the mountain. They closed in on the heart of the city: a castle that would fit right in with a Disney movie. As they come in to land she saw several troops nearby as well as a white and dark pair observed their approach. 'Well time to make an impression.' Tom thought as they landed.

*********

Celestia never expected the letter she received from her former student and now fellow princess. Nightmare Moon existing without Luna? That didn't seem possible! She immediately ordered four chariots to head for the old castle where Twilight and her friends found this Nightmare Moon while Luna ordered a pot of coffee; she wasn't going back to bed 'til this was figured out and she has come to love the drink in these situations. Sometimes too much, but Celestia can't complain because Luna knows her weakness with cake and sweets.  
It was nearly two hours later when the flight of chariots appeared and her troops got all set up, ready for anything that could happen. Celestia felt her sister stand beside her and she spared a glance down to see her younger sister sipping coffee from a blue cup with the phrase, 'THE FUN HAS BEEN DOUBLED!' written on it. Celestia couldn't stop a smile from forming at her sister and the cup. She turned back to the chariots as they landed.

The first had Twilight and Spike and Celestia's smile got bigger as she saw Twilight. The young alicorn saw her and smiled back, causing Celestia's heart to warm. Twilight would probably be the closest thing she would have to a child of her own, and unlike many, she can look forward to an eternity with the lavender alicorn getting into trouble of some kind and insuring things won't be dull. While Spike would be her ever present assistant for centuries to come.

Next chariot had Applejack and Rainbow Dash, and as usual, the sounds of a friendly argument came from that chariot. Those two had a very odd relationship. They can easily get on each other's cases, but they would stand side by side in the worst of conditions. Celestia has looked on with pride as she has seen the Apple family prosper ever since she gave them the land near her old castle and the zap apple trees. Luna has praised the farm for it's apples and apple cider. Celestia knew that her sister always makes sure to order some of both for the castle. Luna has also been on her case about the family, considering that the family is the co-founders of Ponyville and five of the six element bearers lived their until that fateful day. Luna has tried to get Celestia to admit she had arranged that series of events, but Celestia would neither confirm or deny it. She had been watching Rainbow Dash since the young pegasus performed the first sonic rainboom in centuries. It lead to her discovery of Twilight and the sign of new bearers for the Elements and a renewed hope for her sister. She has an ego, to be sure, but she is loyal and she encourages others to do their best no matter what. She will be a wonderbolt in time.

The next one had Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. The pegasus was known for her beauty, evermore for her kindness, and has been a big help taking care of animal issues in Ponyville. Her companion Pinkie, on the other hand, is the oddest pony she has ever seen. At times she can be as random as Discord himself, but she has a good heart and things are NEVER dull around her, and as bouncy as she is, it's amazing Ponyville has any dust left in its roads!

The last one had Rarity. The white unicorn was always a sight to behold. She was an expert of fashion in both dresses and looks. She was vain, no doubt, but it hides her great generosity. She could be far more wealthy if she didn't give so much away. She was a genius, and Celestia smiled as she thought of her plan to hire the mare for her next dress. Her smile, however, left her face when she saw the last mare get off. It was a mare she hoped never to see again, one that haunted her nightmares more than any previous opponent. What could be more devastating that fighting a twisted version of your own sister? Right off the bat, though, she notice some differences since the last time she saw Nightmare Moon. This mare lacked the armor and eyeshadow she typically wore. Her fur was also a mess with some hairs messed up and a twig here and there; hardly the state the dark reflection of her sister preferred to look like. But the thing that got Celestia the most notice was the eyes. They were the same draconic eyes she saw that fateful night, but rather than filled with the hate and malice Celestia always saw, in this Nightmare's eyes she saw confusion, wonder, and calculation. Nightmare Moon was appraising both her and Luna.

"It's good to see you and your friends Twilight. Rooms have been prepared for your stay here in Canterlot." The smile she had left when she looked at Nightmare Moon. "And YOU, we will figure out how you exist without my sister as a puppet." Nightmare Moon frowned and glared at Celestia.

"Okay I know I look like this Nightmare Moon, but could you lay off the cold shoulder? I AM NOT HER! Till last night I was a male of another species, so regardless of what ever crime this Nightmare Moon did, it wasn't ME!" Celestia's guards shifted to a different position, prepared to attack the black alicorn who just stood there glaring at Celestia.

"We will see as we find out how you got here without Luna. Let us go to the throne room." The group head out and Celestia noticed something else odd about Nightmare Moon. Her wings were dragging on the ground. She had missed it before because they were standing and she was more focused on Nightmare Moon's face but seeing her walk made Celestia notice. Celestia also noticed how she walked. It wasn't the regal, smooth step that she had seen Luna do when she was in the mood. Heck, that's why she made the plushy doll in Luna's likeness when they were kids and called it Miss Smarty Pants. Sadly, time was not kind to the toy, but she had kept it, initially to tease her sister, but after banishing Luna, it was a source of comfort. She had wondered where it went until she found it in Twilight's hooves not long after the young unicorn started living at the castle for her schooling. No, this wasn't a regal walk at all; it reminded Celestia of either a young foal or an old mare trying to walk with careful steps. Celestia lead them to the Throne Room and took her regal seat, and with a flick of her magic activated the vibrators under the cushions. 'AAAaaahhh! So nice!' said the more stressed part of her brain. She worked hard to keep a stern face but noticed her sister smirking at her. Luna had gotten quite the surprise when she accidentally found THAT feature but has been sworn to silence. She didn't want to lose it too. Now she faced the still approaching group and waited for the meeting to begin.

Tom observed that the general appearance of the throne room was warm, not tyrannical. Everything here seemed to reflect the sun's rays into the room. The room itself colored in white,gold, and purple with the biggest item being that massive throne that the White alicorn was sitting in with the smaller dark blue one beside her. It was then that she noticed something odd about the pair. Their manes were flowing as if in a breeze, but they were going the wrong way if it was a breeze and Tom didn't feel any breeze in the room. 'How are they doing tha..'

"OW!" Tom's thoughts were interrupted as a sharp pain was felt. And she saw the cyan pegasus fly up.

"Jeeze why are your wings like that? Hold them to your body and I won't accidentally step on one."

"Maybe because I haven't HAD wings on my body before. I have no clue how to use them at all. I still don't know how I got it to block the sunlight in my eyes when I woke up. Man, if they had opened up when we were flying, I would be waving goodbye on my way to likely my...second death." Tom said. She observed the pegasus facepalm – correction, facehoof – before explaining how to fold one's wings to one's body and five minutes later they were snugly to her body and out of hoof range. A cough dragged her attention back to the throne as the white alicorn said.

"Now that Rainbow Dash is done, can we get on to the matter at hand?" Tom swore she heard a snort from the blue one next to the apparent ruler of this land. With a nod Rainbow dash hovered next to Tom.

"Now, first thing's first: Twilight what were you doing in our old castle today?"

"Well, Princess Celestia, we were looking for something to do, so we decided to fix up the old place as a gift to you ."

"A nice gesture, Twilight. I will admit I would enjoy have a place to go to when Canterlot becomes too much and I need to unwind, and it's still close enough to Canterlot in emergencies."

"I agree, sister for it's also close to Ponyville and I have certainly grown fond of the town, especially that apple cider" Luna chimed in.

"What happened next, my most faithful student?"

"Well, as we were cleaning we heard Spike scream. We ran to the sound and saw him pointing to the room where we defeated Nightmare Moon and then we found her. But she just didn't act like Nightmare Moon, none of the regal and superior mentality I saw before. She seemed barely able to control her body and when you said Luna was sleeping here I believed it was necessary to bring her here to figure out what's going on."

Celestia then looked at Tom and asked.

"Now let's hear your story about how you came here?" Tom took a deep breath told her story of her last night as a human male. The two winged unicorns like her gasped when they heard how badly Tom was wounded in that fight.  
When done she sat on her haunches, a little tired from talking about it. Tom looked at the two alicorns and noticed that the cold looks were gone. In their place was sympathetic looks.

"You appear to be a brave and noble being, please understand our earlier mindset."

"I know I look like one of you infamous bad guys, or gals, as the case may be. Um, is there any chance of me running into said gal?"

"Nay, for I was her for a time, but no more, hence why your appearance is quite surprising." The dark blue alicorn stated.

"Well that's some relief. Now, I gave you my story, so could you explain any ideas you might have as to how this might have happened?"

"Sister, the Moon and Night are yours, so any ideas?" Celestia asked the blue alicorn, who was apparently her sister. She was obviously younger by size, but that made Tom wonder why she was so much bigger than Luna if this body was the evil form of Celestia's sister.

"You and I both know, dear sister, that despite all our years of living, we still don't understand everything." Luna began to explain, "The fact both worlds had a blood moon on the same night may have opened a window between them. The stars aligning on that day five years ago allowed my alter ego to escape the moon so it's not unreasonable. As for the body he (she snickered) occupies, well, neither of us fully knows what the elements do on a target. When we used it, we, and eventually Twilight Sparkle and her friends, turned Discord into stone, You used them to banish me, as my alter ego, to the moon. Twilight and her friends used them to restore me to my true self and release Discord under your orders. They even helped Twilight in her ascension. To be frank, sister, there are times I think the universe does this just to prove we are not all knowing."

"I can believe that." Tom commented. "Heck I become the butt of this joke, a male in a female villain's body. If there was some superior intelligence playing a part in this I bet it's laughing its butt off right now."

"Well, if neither of you have a complete explanation for this, maybe the Royal Archives does." Twilight suggested.

"Typical egghead response." Rainbow Dash snorted, which earned her a glare from Twilight.

"Well I agree with Twilight, Rainbow Dash. It's one of the many reasons I had it made . Neither Luna or I can remember everything off the top of our heads."

"Well, it's better than nothing. And on that note, I suppose I had better get started checking the..." Twilight began only to be interrupted as a loud ground came from behind her. Tom used one hoof to hold her stomach and smiled sheepishly at the group. "After we get some food into our guest."

"That's a delightful idea, I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm famished." Rarity interjected and everyone went to the dining area.

Once there, Tom sat on a cushion in front of a table as plates were brought out. Plates of salads, fruits, vegetables, and treats with pitchers of juice of several flavors. Tom carefully picked up items he knew he liked as a human and sniffed the juices until she found the grape juice and carefully poured a glass before eating.

Luna, Twilight, and Celestia observed her during this. Still not completely sure if this wasn't a act. If it was an act it was a good one, this Nightmare Moon never used her magic and gingerly touch the food and utensils like she was afraid of dropping them.

Thankfully the apple tastes good if not better than before and, she smiled while she chewed before she realized an unfortunate fact and the smile faded. Tom swallowed and took a drink before continuing. This didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Problem with the food sugarcube?" The one named Applejack asked.

"No it's actually really good but I just realized that as a horse I can't eat meat anymore. No burgers, steak, or even bacon. I will miss their taste." Tom imagined the food she mention and did her best to remember their taste.

Her fellow dinners looked at her with slack jaws. They have had carnivores and omnivores visit Equestria so they know about meat as food, but to hear it come out of a pony's mouth? This is something for which they were just not prepared! It took them a couple minutes to recover and continue their eating.

After lunch, Tom felt another need show up. "Um, where's the restroom?" Celestia pointed a hoof to a pair of doors behind Tom. She walked over, getting more steady with her walking as she got more used to this body. She walked through one of the doors and noticed she wasn't alone.

Those at the table waited for it, and were not disappointed when they heard a stallion scream stallionly terror as the new Nightmare Moon rushed back out, stumbling before going into through other door. They couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It got worse when the door opened and a black alicorn head came out.

"Um, I could use a little help here." Twilight volunteered and when the door closed again there was a new roar of laughter among the group. Minutes later, both mares emerged from the room and, in a tone very much like the Nightmare Moon of old, the current Nightmare Moon said, "We will never ever speak of what happened in there, EVER!" Twilight nodded and they returned to the group.

It was hours later with the sun setting giving Tom a spectacular view. She was in a nice room with a large comfy looking bed, a spacious living area with couches and stands for food and such and a very nice bathroom, which she had made use of, sadly with the help of a clearly trusted servant to get Tom all cleaned up and brushed. All this plush but she was still a prisoner. There were guards on the other side of her door and the windows were so small for her to squeeze through. She was left alone, as the others were all busy, with Twilight already in the Archives looking for clues, the others settling into their rooms and Luna heading back to bed, who sleeps during the day? Celestia seemed to be the day to day ruler of this land as she mentioned returning to her court. After she'd had a bath dried off the servant left her to her own devices and she happened to be next to the mirror, thus having the first good look of her new body. The black fur was almost glossy and her horn long and straight with that twirl that the horns here seem to have. But her two most interesting features were her eyes and mane, she included tail with the mane.

Her eyes were not like any of the ponies as she kept hearing them refer to themselves. Theirs were rather human like though creepy big. Her's however were quite different, rather then having whites she had a light turquoise color with a darker turquoise for irises, then as the final touch her pupils were slits like the now not so fictional dragons. 'Why are my eyes different from the others? Not even Celestia and Luna who are alicorns like me have them so why me?'

Then there was the mane and tail. They weren't hair, didn't feel like it, didn't act like it, and a brush went through it like it was not there. She noticed that Celetia's and Luna's manes were also different, but not like hers either. Both of theirs acted tangible like hair as it would be on a windy day, but without the wind. Luna's was much like her's though, seemingly to represent the night sky while Celestia's was like a rainbow. 'Seriously what is with the rainbow hair!?' But the oddest and coolest part she discovered about her hair was when she knocked a stand and a vase fell over. She instinctively tried to catch it with a hoof but before it had a chance her mane moved and actually caught it. For minutes she just stared at her mane and the vase that was still in it.

"What the heck?", Tom said. With a thought, she manage to move her mane closer to her with the vase still in it. Then she moved it to return the vase to its spot. Curious, she took a more expendable item and played around with it in her mane. It was almost like having a hand again. She put it to great use and took a book to read. It was in English, thankfully. How they have the same written language as home is beyond her, but she wasn't going to look this gift horse snicker in the mouth. One less thing to learn.

She was reading for an hour after the sun went down when the door opened. She looked over and saw Celestia's head popping through the door.

"How are you doing Tom?"

"As well as can be expected. Though I could use some help in magic. As helpful as my mane is I saw how well your magic works at lunch."

"Well, I could teach you some basics while we eat. I brought dinner with me." Tom's eyes brighten at that since she was a little hungry. She put the book down and made room for them to sit as Celestia brought in a tray of food and drink. "Okay, step one. Close your eyes and search within yourself and find something in there that you never felt before." Tom did as she said and searched within, unsure of what she would find having never done this before. At first she just felt her body breathing, but then she found it. Even to this day she can't describe what she felt but she knew it was what Celestia wanted her to find.

"Got it."

"Good, now hold onto it and open your eyes." Tom did so, and Celstia continued. "Now focus on the fork and I want you to apply some of that energy you are holding to the fork and lift it." Tom focused on the fork and willed the energy, as Celestia worded it, and she saw an aura of turquoise surround the fork. She smiled at this, then put all her will into lifting the fork. She didn't lift it, but rather she sent it flying straight up and with a twonk it stuck its handle into the ceiling. Both alicorns looked at the fork vibrating like a tuning fork in the ceiling.

"I bet that hasn't happened before." Tom commented as they both admired the vibrating fork.

"Actually, the last time it did was when Twilight first moved in as my apprentice. She had recently experienced a magic flare and there was after effects. Thank the sun she wasn't allowed in the library till the effects were gone." Celestia used her magic to bring the fork back down. "Now try again but less magic this time." It took a few more tries but Tom manage to lift it securely and not have it return to the ceiling. Soon, she was eating using her magic instead of her mane, though she wasn't as smooth as Celestia was with it.

"So Celestia, does your kind worship the sun?" Celestia snorted at that.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you did say thank the sun."

"Well I did, but we don't worship it. I personally take care of the sun, ensuring it rises and sets everyday as my sister does with the moon every night."

"WOW! Back at my home on Earth they rise and set on there own. We have never worried about that."

"Then in a way your world is blessed. The sun and moon have needed keepers for as long as I've known. Before me and my sister the unicorns took care of it, but after Discord's reign they couldn't anymore. Luckily for the world, the special talent of my sister and I is the moon and sun."

"So do the ponies view you and Luna as goddesses?"

"For a time they did and even to this day there is a remnant of it in the culture. Both me and my sister prefer being seen as a whole as rulers, not goddesses, and by those closest to us as just ponies. We have not been entirely successful with that last one. Even after becoming a princess herself, Twilight will occasionally slip up and add the title when she speaks to me. I'm afraid it will take her some time to finally address me only as Celestia. But enough about me. What do you think of our world so far Tom?"

"Strange but funny and fascinating, I think I could live here happily if given the chance to." Celestia seemed puzzled at the answer.

"Don't you want to go home?" Tom sighed, got up and walked to a window and watch the view before answering.

"Honestly what are my chances of getting home again? We don't even truly know how I even got here or how I got this body. And even if we did find a way to get me home I would be returning to death. I was dying, Celestia. My life there was over and while I have some friends who will mourn me there is no one left to go back for. But here, here I have a chance to do something. Even in the body of a mare who stands on the same platform as Hitler or Stalin from what I've seen so far. My last regret from my home world was not being able to do more. Well, now I've got that chance if you ponies will give it to me." Tom felt something on her back and looked to see Celestia giving a sympathetic look.

"You remind me of Luna when she returned, wanting to prove yourself worthy if just given the chance. She got it and is now loved by many in Equestria. She redeemed herself in their eyes and perhaps you can redeem the form you now wear. I will promise you the chance to do so Tom, when it is time. Until then, learn of this world." Celestia started walking to the door and opened it. She then paused and looked at Tom. "If you are determined to make a life for yourself here, I suggest a new name since you are now female." Tom looked at her deadpanned and replied.

"I promised to think of one that's female but not some corny cartoon villain name." She saw Celestia snort and leave and she turned back to the window and the beautiful night sky. The sky of her new home if only they would accept her.


	3. the name

Tom was in darkness, complete and utter darkness. She called out a hello and notice she had her old voice back. Did Tom end up back in his world? That would be just great. What was the point of that other world? To tease him about life before taking it away? A dark figure appeared but before he could say anything a knife appeared and was lunged at him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" THUMP! "OOWW!" Tom opened his...her, hell Tom didn't know anymore. The being that was Tom opened it's eyes. She saw a room bathed in light. The ceiling was high and white. Definitely not his room in the apartment or a hospital. And there was a clear view of her new gender and that ethereal tail. She heard a door open and heard a male voice ask.

"Ma'am are you okay?"

Tom sighed and replied, "I'm fine but I think my pride took a mortal wound."

She heard him chuckle at that comment, "What happened ma'am?"

"Just a nightmare - DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE!" She heard the gears going in his head even from where she was. She then tried to straighten herself out. She was initially upside down with her bed propping her up. She allowed herself to slide to her side, and then worked on getting herself up. What happened the next few minutes Tom didn't want to remember. She was still getting use to hooves and struggling to get up even with the bed for support. The stupid guard LAUGHING the entire time didn't help matters. She finally manage to get to her feet and with a huff she tried to regain her composure. Seeing that all was okay the guard started to leave.

"Well all is well so I'll return to my post." He paused with an evil gleam in his eyes. "But I will admit, I never thought I would see a full moon during the day." He left and the door closed leaving a blushing Tom.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! SOMEDAY, SOMEHOW I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!" She heard both her guards laughing through the door and she sighed in defeat. She cantered to her bathroom and washed her face to wake herself up more and she looked at her wet face and the draconic eyes that are now hers. She rubbed her face with a towel and brushed her fur smooth when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal a smaller dark blue alicorn. "Princess Luna, what can I do for you?" The smaller alicorn looked guilty.

"I...I wanted to apologize to you."

"What for, surely you didn't have anything to do with me having this body or being here?"

"I did not. But I ignored your dream and the guards reported that you had a nightmare. So I apologize for not ridding you of your nightmare."  
Tom stared at her for a minute before replying.

"You have control over dreams?"

"Goes with being the princess of the night. I monitor the dreams of the ponies of Equestria. I can turn nightmares in to wonderful dreams."

"For everyone?"

"Well I do have limits. I try to only do equestrian dreams and look for really bad nightmares and especially keep an eye on ponies important to me. And you are an important pony but..."

"I represent something you would rather forget?" Luna silently nodded. Tom walked to her window. "I can't help that, Luna. I had no choice in this body. Please look past the outer shell to what is contained within." Tom felt something on her side and she looked to see Luna close with a wing extended to touch her side and a small smile.

"I promise you Tom to try. Will you join me and my sister for a meal as an apology?"

"Sounds nice, let's go I'm getting hungry." The two leave with the guards following a discreet distance away from the two alicorns.

"So what was the nightmare about, Tom?" Luna asked.

"My stabbing." Luna winced at that and again apologized. "Even if I was still in my world with my old body that would haunt me. Please don't worry about it." Luna said nothing but silently vowed to keep a better eye on Tom's dreams. She would not make her sister's mistake and ignore it like she did her issue.

Another pair of guards opened the doors to the private dining room as they approached and they entered to see Celestia, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Twilight and Rainbow Dash were missing. Celestia looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Luna and Tom."

"Good morning sister."

"Aren't we missing a couple?" Tom asked. That brought out an even bigger smile from Celestia and she answered.

"Well Twilight is still in the archives. When she gets in a study mode you can't get her out of there. Only me promising a new spell has gotten her out of it before. But I don't know about Rainbow Dash."

"She's likely sleepin' in. That mare's most always nappin' when she ain't workin' on tha weather or stunts... or pranks." Applejack interjected. Tom walked over to the table and sat down.

"I say my dear, while not regal your stride has improved. One could hardly tell you weren't use to a pony form." Rarity noted which shocked Tom.

"I...I didn't even notice." A butler came up and Tom picked some pancakes and milk and ate in relative silence, though that's not to say he didn't throw a comment in here and there. Eventually the meal ended and Luna went to bed while the others began breaking up for what ever they do in the castle, but not before they had a giggle at Tom as she hesitated to check the signs before heading into the rest room. It would be a while before Tom would live that one down.

When Tom entered her quarters again she saw several books on a nearby stand with a note on the top one. She walked up to the the book and read the note.

Dear Tom,

I know you are interested in learning about the magic you now have. I will try to make time to teach you about it, especially your alicorn magic. Sadly the court needs me so much that it restricts my ablity to teach you. I'll try to see if I can get Twilight to train you as well but until then here are some books on unicorn magic. Have a pleasant day Tom.

Princess Celestia

Tom smiled at the note and grabbed the first book. It was a kid's book named 'Magic and You.' Tom shook her head in amusement. She couldn't really complain, any book to help her learn the basics of magic, as she needed, would be kid's books. Grabbing a few more books she went to a couch and began reading.

Besides a lunch break, Tom spent all day reading the books until it was time for dinner. She nodded to her guards and walked to the private dinning room. When she got there she saw Luna again and the others, this time with a coffee mug. The mug was black with green letters saying, 'Don't make me release the BAT PONIES!' She loved Luna's sense of humor. Then she noticed the cyan colored pegasus and a lavender alicorn, nose still in a book.

"Wow, They do exist." Tom comments causing the others to laugh. Rainbow Dash pouted and Twilight actually looked up and blushed.

"And I didn't even have to tempted her with a spell." Celestia said with a smile. Causing Twilight to give the saddest face. That was too much for Tom and she fell over hugging her sides. It took Tom a few minutes to get a hold of herself.

"Wow, if you could weaponize that cuteness it would be a weapon of mass destruction."

"Only if it was tha Cutie Mark Crusaders." Applejack said with a frown.

"Who?" Tom asked.

"Mah sister Applebloom, and her friends Sweetie Belle and haven't got their cutie marks yet so they go crusadin' ta get 'em." Applejack shook her head at her sister's antics.

"SSSOOOO have you picking a new name Tommy?" Said a pink blur hanging from her head that she assumed was Pinkie Pie. With some focus she grabbed the pink pony with her magic and sat her down on a nearby pillow.

"I actually have, thought of it last night. I needed a new name for my new gender and wanted one that could tie to my old world. It also needed to tie to my new body so my name is Selene, which is another name for moon." All the ponies showed or spoke their approval though it seemed that Luna was very happy. 'Wonder why?' Selene thought to herself when Pinkie butt in again.

"You know what this calls for? A PARTY! And it have to be extra special since it's not only Selene's naming but I'm late for a Welcome to Equestria party. Princess Celestia may I use the ballroom?" The white alicorn smiled brightly and said.

"Of course Pinkie, anything you need is at your disposal." Selene swore she heard a squee before the pink mare just disappeared in a blur of pink. Selene looked and pointed where she went before looking back at the group and asked.

"Is she seriously going to make a party because I chose a new name?"

"Yup that pony will throw a party for anything." Rainbow Dash answered. "Honestly I'm surprised it took her this long to do one for you. Which means it's going to be 20% awesomer!"

"But why? She barely knows me. I have only been her a couple of days and in a form you didn't have a great time with from what I read."

"As long as she brings joy and laughter to somepony she is quite happy. And she wants you to be happy." Selene couldn't say anything to that.

An hour later Rarity came to Selene's room asking her to follow. Selene did and after a few minutes they had arrived at the ballroom. The unicorn opened the doors and Selene was shocked. She expected a few generic balloons or banners and maybe a generic cake. NOPE. There was tons of balloons, streamers, table cloths on what tables there were, various games, party hats, and at the far end a large banner saying 'WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA SELENE!' Pinkie came out of nowhere and blew a party horn in her face.

"YAH! Selene's here now the party can really start!" Still wide eye Selene asked.

"How did you get this all done so fast?"

"Silly Selene, I never leave home without my party cannon."

BOOM! And Selene was covered in confetti. Somehow that pink pony manage to get a cannon nearly her size out of her MANE! Selene just stood there slack-jawed a minute before shaking her head.

"I'm just going to enjoy the party and worry about physics breaking ponies later." She started to walk away when she felt something on her back and felt something put around her head. She looked behind her to see Pinkie on her back. "Pinkie, what did you put on my head?"

"A party hat." Pinkie then hopped off and Selene continued into the room. She saw all but Celestia and Luna in attendance and greeted each of them before Pinkie got the games started. First one was pin the tail on the pony and, since Selene was the guest of honor, she went first. Blind folded and spun a couple of times she cautiously moved forward with the tail in her magic and she had her wings out and found the wall. She placed the tail where she thought the ponies rear was. She took the blind fold off and saw she placed it on the ponies belly. She looked to the others and shrugged.

Many of the games were just plan childish but it didn't bother Selene as she never really got the chance to play them being born late in her parents life. Besides, Twilight and her friends made it enjoyable.

Then came the dancing. Selene tried to bow out saying she hasn't tried dancing in this body but she was no match for Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie as they pulled or pushed her onto the dance floor. She did her best and to her surprise she heard Rarity and Rainbow Dash comment she was better than Twilight. Selene eventually manage to bow out saying she was hungry. They all decided to break into the cake. It was now that Selene got her first look at the cake. It was covered mostly in brown frosting but in the center was a purple circle with a teal colored crescent moon in the center. Hugging the bottom in white frosting was her new name. Selene manage to pick up the knife and cut a piece out. She placed it on a paper plate and when she lifted it up she saw it was a chocolate cake, her favorite. How did Pinkie know? How could she possibly know? She looked at the pink pony with tears in her eyes. Pinkie's smile died and she asked.

"What's wrong Selene?"

"Nothing Pinkie," Selene took at wing and hugged Pinkie with it. "Thank you Pinkie, I don't know how you did it but thank you.".

"No problem, I always give my all to make a friend happy."

"You...you consider me a friend?".

Pinkie nodded, "YUPERONIE!"

"Do you all think that?" The others looked at each other before Twilight spoke.

"We would be honored to be your friends." Yup, Selene couldn't help it. She cried in joy, She'd steal her man card back later but right now she needed this and before she could act all six ponies hugged her. The jolt made her lose her grip on the cake.

"NO NOT THE CAKE!" She wailed, but before it could hit the ground Rainbow Dash caught it. "Nice catch Rainbow Dash."

"Heh, no problem Selene." Rainbow gave back the plate and Selene passed out other slices to the mares with her. With everyone having there one piece Selene bit into her piece enjoying the cake and her new friends.


	4. Crashes and Reveals

Selene felt weird in the head, and had a massive headache. Touching a hoof to her forehead, she rubbed it and opened her eyes as she groaned. Her room was upside down and that confused her till she noticed her ethereal mane pooling above her head. Or more accurately below her head. She looked around and saw that she was on the end of her bed with her head hanging over the side. How did she even get here? The last thing she remembered was cider and cake at the party Pinkie threw for her. A party where she made her first friends in this world. That thought brought a smile to her lips. That smile died a quick and tragic death as she righted herself and lifted her neck up. Only to have a massive headache return. 'Note to self, go easy on the hard cider.' she manage to get to the door and peek out to face her guards.

"Can one of you go get me some aspirin? I have a massive hangover." For once the guards could sympathize with the black alicorn, having had hangovers before.

"Ma'am you head back to bed I'll get a healer for you." Selene nodded and manage to get back to the bed and laid there for minutes even closing her eyes. A bright glow hit her and she jerked her eyes opened to see a female unicorn next to her with her horn glowing.

"Easy ma'am, almost done." The glow continued for a minute before the unicorn stopped it. Selene's head felt much better. "There you go ma'am. How do you feel?"

"Much better, what was that?"

"Ease ache spell. Perfect for hangovers."

"Note to self. LEARN this spell. Well thanks a lot."

"No problems ma'am, you have a good day." The unicorn then zipped out of the room fast. Maybe a little too fast and Selene did notice a tad of fear. She sighed as the legacy of Nightmare Moon haunts her. Well after yesterday Selene just wanted a nice restful day reading more of the books. She especially wanted to look for the Ease Ache Spell, So she started going through the books looking for it.

Unbeknownst to her something pink was closing in.

It amazed Selene how Pinkie Pie, the renowned party pony can mix up confetti with cake batter. Now instead of relaxing and reading she was out in one of the smaller more private gardens while the servants cleaned her room. To her credit Pinkie looked sorry and offered to make an apology cake to which Selene replied.

"Only if it's not shot out of a cannon."

She was almost alone in the small garden. Several paces away her guards kept an eye on her. She couldn't even check out the main garden for fear of discovery. The curse of being in a villain's body, she was in a gilded cage. She laid down on the grass and enjoyed the sun light.

She was there for a few minutes till she saw a rainbow streak zip by in the air. She followed it as it twirled around before it sped towards her.

"Hey Selene! What'cha doing?"

"Oh Rainbow that was you. Well after Pinkie's cannon fluke I can't read any of my books so I'm out here."

"Oh Pinkie, she can go overboard. Hey since you aren't doing anything, you wanna try to fly?"

"You would train a complete noob like me?"

"Who better then Equestria's best flier. First let me check out your wings, it's unlikely you properly tended to them." Rainbow flew behind her and inspected Selene's wings. "Yup they need preening, just to let you know this will feel pleasurable." Rainbow then set into preening the wings and explaining what Selene needs to do so she can do this herself. And boy was Rainbow right. It DID feel good. And ten minutes later Rainbow was done and hovered in front of Selene. "Okay first spread your wings out." Selene did so since she has gotten use to their presences and how to move them in the past few days. "Good, good. Now now flap them slow and strong." Selene did so and was already feeling some lift and tried to go a little faster in her wing beats and soon was a few feet, or was it hooves in the air.

"I'm flying, I'm actually flying!" Selene proclaimed with glee.

"Looking good Selene, now try to move forward" Selene did try but ended up face first in the ground with Rainbow chuckling in the background. She got to her hooves and with a determined look she took to the air again. And crashed again when she tried to move forward. She got to her hooves yet again and took to the air yet again.

A few hours later Selene and Rainbow Dash head for lunch. Selene could now fly but landing was another story. Even the guards took cover a couple of times and that poor tree will never be the same. But Selene was proud, batter and bruised but she could fly now.

"You've got determination kid. You would be Wonderbolt material in a few months." Rainbow said smugly. Selene just eyed her with a the seriously look.

"Kid? Rainbow in both of my bodies I am older than you. And Wonderbolts, sounds like a stunt team."

"They are a combination of stunt fliers and military unit. Most of the time they do fantastic stuff during events and ceremonies but are also a quick response team when a crisis arises."

"Sounds similar to the Blue Angels back home. They use jets to fly and they are painted blue with yellow highlights." Rainbow's eyes bug out in surprise.

"THAT'S WONDERBOLT COLORS!" The look ponies look at each other for a minute as the fact sunk in.

"Creepy." Selene finally says.

Entering the dining room for lunch Selene saw Celestia and her new friends. Near the end of lunch Selene asked Celestia about her court. The white alicorn groaned.

"It was trying today, so many petty squabbles that should be handled by the actual courts not my Day Court. There are a few that do need my judgment and a few I do take joy in laying down a decision, but not that much today. I'm so tempted to have some cake."

"Well why not have some?" Selene asked.

"I'm on a bit of a diet to slim myself down."

"UUUggghhh!" Selene groaned as she tossed her fork down, got up, and stood next to Celestia before dropping down on a cushion she took with her and lined her rump next to Celestia's. "Okay I have had this body for only a few days so I'm assuming that It's like what it was as Nightmare Moon?" The other's nodded so she continued. "Okay so look at my flank compared to yours. Besides fur and cutie mark do you see any difference?" Eyes wide Celestia shook her head. "Then as a former male and someone the same size as you I can honestly say this. YOU! ARE! NOT! FAT!" She took a piece of cake and put it in front of Celesita and before Celestia could act Selene opened her mouth and stuffed the piece in. "Enjoy the cake." She got up and started for the door taking note of all the drop jaws. She even got Pinkie to jaw drop. 'Mental fist pump.' Selene had the grandest smile on her lips all the way to her room.

Later that night she heard a female laughing hard and loud. Looking out her window she saw the main garden and saw the Royal Sisters out there and, thanks to her excellent night vision, she could clearly see what they were doing. Celestia was sitting on the grass with her ears back and ….Was that a blush on her face? Luna meanwhile was on her back hugging her barrel with her hindlegs kicking in the air as she laughed.

"She...stuffed... a piece...of cake...in your mouth! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Selene couldn't help but smile as she went back to her reading. As different as things are on this planet the relationship of siblings remains the same. A relationship she would admit being envious of.

* * * * * *

Selene was in a dark alley with a redden night sky. She heard a scream and raced towards it and saw two dark figures, human figures. The bigger one turned to her and a bright light shown before revealing a blade glinting moonlight. Selene back up a bit but the figure closed in. Then a light blue beam tore through the figure and through the alley leaving darkness and a familiar figure.

"Luna!" Selene said gladly, or Tom as he heard his voice again and look down to see his old body.

"Good evening Selene, so this is what you looked like before." The Lunar Princess looked him over.

"What do you think?" The former human asked.

"It is strange and I honestly prefer you in my alter ego's body which I will admit is strange to say but maybe it's my hope of you redeeming it." Tom saw her chuckle. "And you had a great start with that cake thing."

"I DID THAT THREE WEEKS AGO!"

"And it's still hilarious! Heck, one time it took me and Tia a whole decade to get over a prank one of us did on a noble. I you managed to pull a great one on Tia with little planing. That is quite a feat I assure you. And beware, while Tia isn't as mischievous as I, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie, she can pull of some whoopers when inclined. And she may be inclined to do so with you." Luna then had an impish smile and said. "Well, enjoy your dream, for it should be far more pleasant now." With that she faded away and in her place He was in a park that was near his old home but he saw his new friends waiting for him.

A beam of sunlight awoke Selene from her dream. 'Curse you CELESTIA!' She yawned and stretched and go through her normal routine since she had arrived at the castle. It had been two weeks since Twilight and the others returned to their home since Selene was apparently not Nightmare Moon nor would become her in the foreseeable future. They had jobs to go back to but did promise to visit. Twilight does come every few days to help train Selene in magic. she was getting good at it despite Twilight's over the top explanations. In a few more years she might be as good as the princesses, maybe. She looked out her window to see the early morning sun and noticed a dark object in the sky. She narrowed her eyes and saw the last thing she expected to see, a zeppelin. This country had a freaking zeppelin. She watched it slowly approach the city and it was pretty big size of a freighter back home. It was starting to get over the city when Selene saw an explosion on the side. The couple of propeller engines on that side stopped working causing the airship to slowly turn and Selene saw the damage area growing as the skeleton buckled from the strain. That sucker was going to crash, crash right onto the city. She couldn't let that happen. She ran out of her room and her poor guards got hit by the doors as she ran to a balcony and leaped into the air.

Once airborne Selene headed to the crippled airship and started charging her horn. This was going to take a lot and would be the biggest thing she tried to lift to date. She closed in on the damage side and caught a pegasus mare flying nearby. The mare was shocked at Selene's appearance but Selene hoped to snap her out of it.

"Ma'am I need you to tell the captain to try to head for the grass below. I will use my magic to keep the ship together and help steer it down there." With that she unleashed her magic and an aura of dark blue surrounded her horn and the zeppelin. Then she noticed the mare just hovering there still with a shocked look on her face.

"LADY THE LIVES OF THE PONIES ONBOARD ARE IN DANGER GET TO THE CAPTAIN!" Wow that was loud and was that wind coming out of her mouth? No matter, the zeppelin was her concern. She flew parallel to the ship and feeling the strain on herself keeping the thing aloft. 'Come on, if you're stuck in a body of a super villainess then she had better have the super stuff to go with it.' She saw the ground steadily closing in but thankfully not in a 'WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!' way but rather a gentle landing. Her magic felt the bottom of the ship touch the ground and she released the ship and landed feeling mentally tired. She just stood there catching her breathe as the crew and passengers got out of the vessel. It took her a minute to notice how quiet they were and she looked over to see them just staring at her. She lowered her head a bit and lightly waved a hoof and meekly said. "Hi." There was silence till a mare pony cried out.

"It's Nightmare Moon! RUN!" And they all did, thankfully in the direction of Canterlot. Selene just shook her head and saw a white, gold flash and Celestia appeared.

"Selene what are you doing out here?" She asked with concern.

"Oh just just saving a bunch of ponies from certain death and injury in total superhero style! Only to have then run and scream at the sight of me." Selene knocked a pebble with her hoof.

"Well good job but let's get you out of here." Celestia's horn glowed and they were enveloped in light and Selene's stomach felt weird and when the light faded they were in her room. "Now I must handle this issue, please Selene do not leave this room."

"Fine." Selene sighed and Celestia teleported out. "So much for being a hero for these ponies." Selene mumbled and headed for her bed.

An hour later there was a knock on her door. "Selene, may I come in?" A muffled Luna's voice asked. Selene opened the door and a cheerful looking Luna came in. "I figured with all the commotion you didn't get breakfast so I brought it to you."

"Thanks, I was getting hungry. I guess the crisis woke you up?" Luna walked in with a tray of delicious smelling food and a pair of mugs.

"It did and Tia, furthermore, wants me awake for the aftermath of all of this. But do not worry I have come prepared." She revealed two mugs. Of them, she lifted a purple mug with the scent of coffee coming from it. Selene noticed some writing in teal that said 'HUZZAH!' The other was bluish black with constellations on it. Selene took the darker mug since Luna learned that Selene was not into hot drinks. Selene looked in and saw chocolate milk, her second favorite drink which thankfully remained unchanged with this new body. Luna then lifted the cover to reveal an array of donuts. "I had Doughnut Joe make some fresh ones for us. The castle cooks just can't make them like he does." Between the two alicorns of the night the donuts stood no chance and the great doughnut massacre was devastating and quick with no survivors.

"I bet Celestia would be jealous if she knew."

"Nah, she has her own box by her as she handles this. Doughnuts are her second comfort food after cake." Selene's cheerful mood ended.

"Sorry about that, trying to do the right thing and everything blows up." She felt a hoof on her shoulder and saw Luna with a sympathetic smile.

"Selene you did indeed do the right thing and I'm proud of that. My sister though is a very delicate planner and you actions threw her plans out the window and it makes her a bit on edge. I honestly think Twilight rubbed off a bit on her. Look, my sister was trying to do what was best for you and figuring out how to reveal you to the rest of Equestria. All of that is in shambles. The cause was noble, but she has to figure out how to handle the fact the ponies of our nation have seen you before we were ready and now think Nightmare Moon is back. So please don't take her reaction poorly. Ruling a nation is not easy, even with mine and Twilight's help."

"It makes sense and it's makes me feel better that even you two, each considered the epitome of perfection, can be caught off guard by things. I'll do what I can to help."

The next day was quite energetic. Ponies racing all round the hallways on various tasks. The only calm was the private dinning room where she had her meals with Luna and Celestia.

"Busy today." Selene commented as she sat down and ordered her breakfast.

"We'll need to make your reveal as soon as possible so we are making an address today. I'll need you to be there."

"No problem since I did kinda of cause this, so do they know what went wrong with the zeppelin?"

"It's more like what didn't go wrong." Luna commented as she sipped her coffee. "Safety features were not working or even installed, the equipment was not the best quality, most of the crew were not properly trained and the metal wasn't right. It seems the only good thing about that airship was its actual design. If everything was in there and of the proper quality the whole incident would not of happened."

"So the owner cost cut to save money only to lose more then what he would have spent on all the legal issue. Dumb move. So what's the game plan?"

"Twilight and Rarity are coming in by chariot." Celestia replied. "My former student is quite popular with my ponies and even starting to rival her sister in law Cadance. Her supporting you will help severely in public opinion. As for Rarity..." Celestia was interrupted by the doors opening and Twilight and Rarity coming in.

Twilight spoke first "Good morning, princesses, sorry for the wait, I had to wake up Rarity."

Celestia frowned, "Twilight how many times have I told you to drop the titles with me and Luna. You hold equal rank to us."

Twilight looked down and sighed, "Sorry Prin..Celestia."

A small smile appeared on Celestia's lips, "Since I did get you up early to be here I'll let it slide this time. You two care to join us for breakfast?" It was Rarity who answered first.

"Your highness as much as I would like to, I need to get Selene ready for her big reveal. I shall have to eat later for every minute is precious."

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Timeout here." Selene said waving her fore hooves before doing the iconic T motion. "What the heck does Rarity need to do?"

"We need to get you done up and look spectacular for your debut my dear. Get your hair done up and of course fitted with a proper dress." Rarity answered. She looked to Celestia and asked. "Do you have a place setup for me to work?"

"Yes the same place during Cadance's wedding." Celestia got in before Selene could say anything to Rarity.

"First off my hair is a freaking magical starfield attached to my head, what could you possible do to that. And a dress? HELL NO! No fro-fro dress for me. I'll just have a bath and make my coat nice and shiny."

"I admit the mane will be an issue but you simply must have a dress for this."

"No."

"Yes, fabulousity demands it." Steel enters Rarity's eyes and her horn glows a very light blue color and the glow appears around Selene. Rarity then leaves with her magic dragging Selene to the door as the newest alicorn struggles, But Rarity's grip is ironclad.

"I don't want a dress! I Don't want to wear a dress! I Don't Need a dress you ponies go most of the time buck naked! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Selene screams as she disappears down the hall dragged by Rarity. Meanwhile the princess were laughing their flanks off.

They were about halfway through their breakfast when they heard.

"nnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" They saw Selene run like the wind with a scary looking Rarity chasing her with fabric and tools floating above her as she chased the Alicorn down. The guards were unsure what to do while the Celestia and Luna fell to the floor laughing at the scene. It would stay with them for centuries.

Selene glared at the closed door in front of her. Here she thought she could get along with Rarity but NOOOO, that mare just HAD to get her in a dress. Selene will give her this, that unicorn can work fast under pressure. The dress she was - uuggghhh - wearing was comfy and matched her new body. The fabric was made to look like her starry mane with mirrored pieces to shimmer like the stars when the light hit them right. It was finished off with a teal trim and matching teal shoes I think I'll go for. The doors opened and Celestia, Luna, and Twilight all dressed in their own gowns strode onto the balcony facing the bulk of Canterlot. When they reached the end Celestia began.

"My little ponies, I know you have heard amazing tales about the events that happened yesterday. Some maybe true, some clearly not. I am hear to address some of those tales. Many of you believe Nightmare Moon has returned. As you can see by dear sister Luna is right here, not as her alter ego Nightmare Moon. Besides from Nightmare Night she does not don that persona's form at all. However that was not her that rescued the crippled zeppelin yesterday. Instead it was a new pony that has arrived here in Equestria by strange means and while she has the form of the dreaded Mare in the Moon she is not her. I present to you all. SELENE!" Selene put on a happy face and approached the end of the balcony. She look over and saw what had to be the entire population of Canterlot below her. No pressure, right.

"Ponies of Equestria, I know my form and appearance frightens you. You have every right to be frighten of it due to the past behind it. But now there is more behind this body. Before I came to Equestria and in this body I was staring death in the face after saving a mare from rape and possibly death. By some miracle, magic, whatever you want to call it I found myself here in this country and in the body. What little I have seen of your country and from what I have been able to read I can say this. I wish the planet where I came from had more countries like this. While not perfect you seem to thrive and be happy and I want to experience more of that. So I stand here today offering my hoof out in friendship hoping you will grasp it and make a new legacy for this form. Not of terror and Eternal Night but of hope and friendship." A roar and stomping came from the crowd as she stepped away.

"Well done Selene. A very moving speech." Celestia commented as they head back in.

"I spoke from my heart and gave them the honest truth. If only more politicians back home understood that."

As the four alicorns returned to the castle inside the crowd dispersed and a certain pony still looked up at the balcony. With a thoughtful look on her face.

"I need to tell the boss about this." She said to herself as she raced into the city


	5. PR Campaign

The unicorn mare entered a dark room and she could see the vague outline of her boss sitting before her.

"Report agent."

"Ma'am I saw it myself, Nightmare Moon is back but she isn't acting herself. She saved that airship and did a speech I would have expected to see Princess Twilight or Princess Cadance spout."

"Hhhhmmmm, she's either lying low by pretending to be reformed or something went drastically wrong with the spell. Setup observation teams to watch her. We must know the truth of her current state. I'll have the Unicorns and the other mages prepare a new spell in case she isn't properly Nightmare Moon." The unicorn nodded and left to fulfill her orders. The boss used her mane to grab a drink. "Soon, soon our plans will be fulfilled. MUHAHAHAHAHAH! Whoa! Got to watch myself there, evil laugh is for Mane-iac not me." The boss took a sip and planned for the future.

Selene stretched her whole body as she awoke for a new day. Yesterday was her big reveal to Equestria and, since no mob stormed the castle, she figured it went over well, but the next few days will tell for sure. After a wash and some brushing she again made her way to the dinning room and saw everyone there. Saying her hellos she ordered her meal.

"So Selene, any plans today?" Celestia asked.

"I want to see Canterlot itself. I didn't get the chance when we arrived a few weeks ago."

"That might be a good idea but I'm sending guards for your protection." She summoned a servant over and exchange words before the pony left. "They will be waiting for you when you are done with your breakfast."

"Deal." Then Selene noticed a tray of doughnuts and the distinctive style of Doughnut Joe. Picking one up, she told it "Oh yes, your frosting will become one with my stomach. Resistance is futile, for I am SELENE!" and with that she bit into the doughnut with a blissful smile to the merriment of her fellow diners. Eying Celestia who was laughing the loudest Selene quipped. "Celestia, I have one word. CAKE." The Princess stopped laughing and blushed at bit. With a wicked smile, Selene finished the doughnut and looked for her next victim.

There wasn't much to talk about since they were all waiting on how the public will react to Selene. Meal over and a bathroom break later Selene bid them all a goodbye and went through the doors where she saw a pair of guards waiting, one with some saddlebags.

"Lady Selene, the Princess thought you might like to buy some things so these saddlebags have some bits in them for your use." Standard policy was that all alicorns are prince or princess depending on gender. Selene, however, was quite unique, being the twisted form of a current princess with a dark history. She was in a gray area. Currently, Celestia declares her a noble and thus she gets the title Lady. Among her discussions with Celestia and Luna they decided to give her a stipend like they got. They hoped they would have some of this cleared up soon but there would have to be heavy debates with nobles on her final standing. Frankly Selene had no real interest in the title or responsibilities that come with being a princess of this country.

"Excellent." She said as she took the saddle bags and put them on her back. "There, now you are not encumbered should you have to defend me. Hopefully, gentlemen, I will not have need of it." With that she headed for the castle entrance with the guards in tow.

Selene got her first look of Canterlot from the ground. It reminded her of a European city but with wider streets. Most buildings here had two to three floors and there were ponies hustling and bustling about down there with you but you were to to work or buying and selling. Some of the activity died a bit when she was noticed. They were all waiting for something. Selene raised her hoof and with a forced smile she said.

"Hello everypony, lovely day we are having." The silence continued. 'WHY MUST THE SILENCE CONTINUE!?' Then a small filly rushed up to her.

"Why are you so tall and what's with your mane and tall?" Selene smile turned genuine and lowered her head to the filly.

"The answer to both is that I'm an alicorn like Princess Celestia."

"But what about Princesses Cadance and Twilight? They don't have manes like that."

"Well they are not as old as me. One day their manes will be like mine."

"Well you're still pretty." Selene, seizing an opportunity to show off, picked her up with her mane.

"Why thank you little one. Now can you point out your parents?"

"Ummmm," The little filly looked around a bit. "Oh there they are." Selene walked over to them and they had clear worry on their face. Handing the filly over (a phrase that was, for once since coming to Equestria, arguably applicable) Selene commented.

"You have a wonderful daughter, even if she tries you at times."

"Th-thank you Nightmare..." Selene lifted a hoof up to silence her.

"I am Selene, not Nightmare. I never want to be a nightmare to you all." The mare nodded.

"Thank you Lady Selene. I am Morning Rays, this is my husband Beam Wave. And this little bundle is Morning Wave." Selene smiled at the family of unicorns.

"A pleasure to meet you. Have a wonderful day."

"That was so cool that her hair carried me. Favorite Princess ever!" Selene just shook her head. 'Can I not escape the fact that all known alicorns are princesses?'

She went to a few stores and stalls and bought a couple things she liked and a couple of good gifts for Luna and Celestia. Quite a few of the store clerks were nervous around her but they didn't run away in terror so that's a plus. It will take time for ponies to smile and greet her, and time is one thing she now has an abundance of. She did have a couple of times where a bunch of ponies threw insults at her about eternal night and wanting her out of Equestria or banished to the moon. The guards came between them and Selene and she did her best to ignore them and so far they eventually gave up.

For lunch she went to Doughnut Joe's and again silence happened when she entered. He tried to put on a brave face as Selene approached him.

"W-what can I getcha ma'am?"

"Five old fashion glazed doughnuts with a glass of Chocolate milk." She pauses to look at her guards. "And anything they want." They didn't move at first and Selene frowned. "Well come on, you must be hungry and I will NOT have starving guards. So order something." The two looked at each other and their will seemed to be weakening. "Come on, you are practically law enforcement and law enforcement loves doughnuts. Can't you smell that delicious aroma? HHHhhmmmmm?" With a sigh they both gave in and gave there orders. With food in hand they picked a table and enjoyed their meal. Selene had a priceless look of pure bliss as she chomped down on a baked good. The usual activity of the shop returned shortly thereafter.

The sun had set when she returned from her trip in Canterlot and after a stop in her room to drop off most of the stuff she bought she went to the dinning room to meet with the rest of the diners.

"So how was your trip into Canterlot Selene?" Celestia asked with a smile.

'Seriously what is with that smile? Only Pinkie seems to break her in number of smiles per day.' Selene thought to herself. Outwardly she replied. "Well the townspeople aren't at the gate with pitchforks so I say pretty well." That got a chuckle from Celestia. Rarity craned her neck over glancing at the bag Selene brought with her.

"I see you did some shopping dear."

"I did but I wasn't sure what to get all of you since I honestly don't know you well enough, unlike these two yahoos." Selene gestured at the Sun and Night princesses who frowned and pouted. To which Selene responded with a raspberry showing it was in jest.

"So what did you get us?" Luna asked.

"Well since I see you with coffee so much I got this." Using her magic Selene brought out a coffee mug. It was a dark blue with the words 'Do not approach unless empty' in white. Luna chuckled at the mug.

"Just my style, thank you Selene."

"You're welcome, and for you Celestia." Her magic lifted out a weight measuring device. "There now you can see whether or not you have gained weight." Celestia glared at the device floating in front of her then looked at me. I smiled at her and I heard a high pitch sound. 'Wait a minute, did I just squee? Oh great I did didn't I? Help me I'm becoming like PINKIE!' Celestia just shook her head and took the gift. The rest of dinner was a fairly quiet affair.

Two days later Selene was in her room reading a book when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Rarity. "Oh no, it's the dress demon!"

"Really dear it couldn't have been that bad?" she asked, "You looked fabulous in it. Anyway a dear friend of mine wants to meet you and I've okayed it with the Princess for another trip outside." Selene looked pointedly at Rarity.

"No dresses?"

"As lovely as you would look in one it is not required for this meeting." Selene marked her book and closed it.

"Okay let's go." The two leave the castle, again with a pair of guards in tow.

Rarity lead them through Canterlot till she lead them to an impressive mansion that was three, maybe four stories tall. The unicorn rang a bell and in a minute the door opened and an earth pony in a butler's uniform opened it.

"Ah Miss Rarity, a pleasure to see you again." The butler replied. He had accent that Selene would think one such as him would have.

"And always to you Reliably Proper. I believe we are expected?"

"Indeed Miss Rarity. He is waiting in the green house for the both of you." The butler led them to the back of the mansion to a large greenhouse that seemed half the length of the mansion. At a table in the center of the green house sat a white unicorn with a blue mane and mustache, a monocle, and wearing a tux. Upon seeing them he got up and with the same style of accent that Rarity uses greeted them.

"Ah, Miss Rarity. So glad you could bring her with you."

"Well you asked nicely and Selene was interested." Turning to address Selene Rarity continued. "Selene allow me to introduce you to my dear friend Fancy Pants. Fancy Pants, my latest friend and newcomer to our world Selene." The first thing going through Selene's mind was.  
'Fancy Pants!? Seriously some parents named him FANCY PANTS!? He isn't even wearing pants and in this culture why would he even need them?' Outwardly she raised a hoof to shake his and said.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Pants." 'MUST. NOT. CHUCKLE.' He returned the gesture and Selene got a good look at the stallion's demeanor. He seemed curious and putting on a bit of a brave face for Selene could see a hint of fear. 'Understandable considering the legacy I inherited.'

"I share that pleasure Miss Selene. Please have a seat. Proper please bring out the lunch meal when the chefs are done with it."

"At once sir." The butler walked away as the trio sat.

"Now then," Selene began, "You wanted to meet me so I suppose the question is 'Why?'"

"Well your appearance, in more ways than one, are making quite a few waves in the nobility. I wanted to meet you in pony to get an accurate read on you my dear."

"Fair enough. The key points you know are from my address to Canterlot. In my world I suffered a fatal stabbing saving a potential rape victim. When I woke up from my black out I looked like this in that Everfree Castle. Neither me or the Princess know how I got here and in this form. Since I'm likely dead back home, I have no reason to try to return, so I'm trying to rebuild my life here."

"Interesting. Do you have Nightmare Moon's powers or just her appearance?"

"I believe I have her powers but not the knowledge to use them yet. I'm basically a powerful unicorn with wings at this moment. Celestia and Luna do try to teach me some things when they have the time."

"I see you don't refer to the royalty by their titles?"

"My home country was born by rejecting a monarchy for it's greed and power hungry tactics. While both Celestia and Luna are, to my knowledge, good rulers, my upbringing doesn't make me fully respect royal titles. Merit is what I will respect."

"Fair enough, I myself got all of this through merit and I know Miss Rarity has done so herself. Her fashion lines have become all the rage in Canterlot. I consider our chance encounter as a quite fortunate one."

"I can certainly say the same Fancy, but I do have a question. As lovely as your greenhouse, why are we in here rather then enjoying the beautiful day outside?"

"That, my dear, is for the safety of Miss Selene. The glass is enchanted so only the most powerful magic blasts or spell can get through." Rarity put a hoof to her mouth in shock.

"My word, do you really think somepony would go to that length?" It was Selene who answered.

"Quite easily Rarity. I am physically Nightmare Moon. The only difference between me and the infamous mare is what's stored in my my head." Selene tapped her head a couple of times for emphasis. "Many will not see the difference and in a misguided attempt to save their country they will try to kill me." She looked at Fancy Pants with a serious but warm look. "Thank you for your consideration Mr. Pants." He nods his head in acceptance while Rarity tries to come to grips with the idea that somepony would try to kill her new friend just because of how she looks.

"It's still hard for me to fathom this, Selene. I have never had to think of such things on a daily basis. Yes, as a Bearer of Harmony, I have seen dangers but to worry about it everyday?" Rarity just shook her head at that and felt a hoof on her shoulder from Selene.

"Be thankful you don't have to, my friend. I think Luna would be the one who is closest to understanding this and at least she physically looks different now. I can't look different because I don't know how, but you know what helps me endure it?"

"No, Darling, what?"

"You and the others. Despite the issue with the dress you all are my friends. You are able to look past the body and see me underneath and that counts to me more than anything else." Rarity's response was simple and beyond what words could say. She hugged the black alicorn who returned it, further shredding the man card. Before the conversation continued lunch had arrived and the three paused their discussion to enjoy the meal.

After lunch was just a little small talk, mainly between Rarity and Fancy Pants like asking how his wife was doing and so forth. Eventually the little meet ended and the two mares bid Fancy pants a good day. Their guards rejoined them as they left the mansion and Rarity was more aware of why they were there. First she just thought it as ceremonial since Selene was an alicorn and a guest of extreme importance. However she firmly believes that they are there for Selene's protection. She was troubled by the thoughts that brought up and felt pity for her friend. She felt the need to cheer Selene up but her elegance and grace style wouldn't work. She was more like Rainbow Dash and-Rainbow Dash.

'IIIdddeaaa!'


	6. Enjoying Life

It has been just over a week since Selene first met Fancy Pants. She still privately chuckled when she thought of that name. They have talked a couple of times and she met his wife Fluer De Lis. She was a somewhat skinny but striking mare. Lucky guy. Selene mainly kept to the castle furthering her training but today she decided a break was in order. She explored the opposite side of the city and was now taking a lunch break in what seemed to be the rival to Doughnut Joe's place. It was called True Brew Cafe and was owned and operated by a unicorn named Frothy Brew. He stayed behind the counter and prepared or served various drinks, hot and cold while another unicorn named Peach Delight served drinks or food to the tables. From their banter it sounded that Peach was his daughter, but why wasn't she Peach Brew instead of Peach Delight? Pony naming conventions still eluded Selene. Frothy's eyes widened at the sight of Selene but she did nothing more other than get her order. Peach on the other hand reminded her of a tamer Pinkie Pie and greeted Selene and her guards with smiles. After dropping off their orders Selene noticed one of her male guard took interest in Peach's rump. She got that knowing smile on her lips.

She and her guards were enjoying their meal when a familiar Cyan pegasus came in. Rainbow dash had a smug smile on her lips as she came in. Selene gave a little shake of her friend's attitude.

"Well Rainbow, I didn't expect to see you in Canterlot. You could have let me know you were coming. Come sit with me and my guards and get some refreshments unless you had some on the train ride here?"

"Thanks Selene and I didn't take the train so I could use a bite." As Rainbow sat down Selene was surprised to see saddle bags on her cyan friend. She didn't usually see Rainbow wear them.

"Didn't take the train?" Selene asked in surprise. "You flew the entire way from Ponyville to here? RD honey I know you're an athlete but isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Somewhat, it did tire me out but it was worth it. Rares thought you were down a bit with needing to worry about danger all the time, but thought her usual style wouldn't fit you." Peach came by and Rainbow Dash ordered a cupcake and some apple juice as Selene responded.

"Very true, I admit I have been feeling slightly depressed lately, and, though you six are most certainly my friends, Rarity and I differ on a lot of things."

"Exactly, which is why we got together and, with a little help from the Princesses, got you these." Rainbow dug into her saddle bags and pulled out a pair of what looked like tickets. Her eyes narrowed to see that they were in fact tickets; tickets with the name Wonderbolts in bold blue and gold.

"Tickets to see the Wonderbolts' show?"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome. They just got back from a tour in Las Pegasus a week ago so this will be the first show in Cloudsdale." Selene lean towards Rainbow giving her a serious look.

"Are you sure the royal sisters are okay with this?" Rainbow elbowed the black alicorn and with a smug expression returned.

"Like I said, we had some help from the princesses. How do you think we got the royal suite? The Princess are either sleeping or in court so they couldn't go. It will be awesome to have somepony go with me, Fluttershy isn't into these kinds of things and I have to literally threaten books to get Twilight to go." The mental image of Rainbow holding a gun to a book as a desperate Twilight pleaded nearby caused Selene to have the most evil of grins.

"Okay this sounds fun. By the way how did you find me?"

"I just follow the crowds." she pointed with a hoof to the outside and Selene look to see quite a few ponies look into the cafe and specifically at her. She even saw a couple of cameras out there. Amongst the crowd was a chariot with a pair of pegasus in front and a pair in the back, clearly there to take them to the city. She look back to the table with a neutral expression as commented.

"Well I hope they get my good side." She though she heard a snort from her guards. "Let's finish up here and head to Cloudsdale." They ate the rest of the meal, went to the little fillies room, had her unicorn guards switch with the pegasi, and went on their way.

The trip to Cloudsdale was uneventful as Rainbow Dash and Selene enjoyed the right and the wind. At least till Cloudsdale appeared. Selene had her eyes wide at the side. The city was like a fanciful version of old Greek/Roman style architecture.

"That. Is. Cool. And it's all made up of clouds?" she asked. Rainbow nodded, to which Selene said "That makes it 20% cooler." Hearing this, Rainbow scowled at Selene.

"Hey, that's my line!" Selene responded with a childish raspberry. They both stayed like that for a moment before breaking out into a slight bit of laughter. Suddenly, Selene noticed rainbows in the clouds.

"You make rainbows?" Selene asked.

"Yup, all weather in Equestria is handled by Cloudsdale or similar cities. Clouds, snowflakes, rainbows, you name they make it."

"Tasting the the rainbow has an all new meaning here."

"I wouldn't do that. Rainbows are spicy, even for Pinkie."

"Noted." The chariot flew over part of the city and Selene observed the activity below as the pegasi shopped, play, and learned. Then she saw their destination. It was the like Roman Colosseum, just made of clouds. They land on a platform just outside the Colosseum and her guards directed her to the royal suite. Inside the the place she saw more modern setting like concession stands and restrooms. The Royal Suite was basically a walled off section with clouds shaped like seats and tables. Selene picked one and sat down. "OH! This is comfy!"

"Yup it's why I have a cloud house in Ponyville. Nothing beats a cloud bed after a hard day."

"Cloud bed? You make beds out of clouds?" Selene asked with an eager expression. After Rainbow's nod she thrust a hoof in the air. "I so want one, there's got to be a way to have one in the castle."

"Ask the princesses, I'm sure they could figure something out." Selene looked around and she did notice quite a few ponies nearby looking at them.

'I'm just going to act normal around them. After I do this!' She pick a nearby group staring at her and did her best Pinkie Smile and waved a hoof at them. 'Aaaaaand there's the jaw drops! Mental fist pump!' Rainbow saw that and felt off her seat laughing.

"That-was-awesome-SELENE!" Rainbow manage to squeeze out during her laughing. She eventually calmed down and got back in her seat.

Ten minutes before the show start Selene heard the famous words.

"PEANUTS! POPCORN!" Selene looked around and saw a pegasus in the iconic garb of stadium vendors. With energetic movements Selene tried to get his attention.

"OH! Over here! Over here!" The vendor saw her and Selene swears she saw the mare visibly gulp before flying over to the suite.

"Yes m-ma'm?"

"Yes I'll have a large popcorn and-Do they have butter packets in the concourse?" The mare nodded. "Okay that's all."

"Three bits ma'am." The exchange was made and Selene looked over to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Rainbow do you want something?" Selene asked.

"Nah, I'm getting fish sticks at a stand." The vendor flew away and Selene and rainbow Dash left the suite with one of the guards protecting Selene. In minutes Selene found a butter dispenser and put ALOT on her popcorn. She then found a stand and bought a soft drink before returning to the suite to see Rainbow munching on some fish sticks with some cider nearby. Selene sat back down, took a wiff of the popcorn and squeed.

'Did I just squee again? How do I do that?' She put it under crap to deal with later and began enjoying her popcorn. Rainbow Look at her with an amused expression.

"Are you sure you aren't Pinkie Pie in a suit? You acted just like her for a bit."

"Well maybe I'm just trying to enjoy life. Rainbow from everything Twilight researched I'm as immortal as Celestia and Luna so I could either mope as I see you and the others grow old and die or I can enjoy the time I have with you and the others. Guess which one I choose?"

"I never really thought of that. Wait is Twi and Princess Cadance like that to?" Selene slowly nodded. "So she has to watch us die one day while she is stuck here. That's harsh."

"That's the price of immortality Rainbow. I don't think Twilight fully grasps that yet but don't worry about it my friend. Enjoy your times with each other, treasure it for it will never come again. Now the show is about to start so let's enjoy it."

Music started and Rainbow identified it as the Wonderbolts Anthem and twelve pegasi in uniform fly overhead trailing smoke like Rainbow's trail when she flies at speed. 'That's cool.' What followed was great precision flying as a squadron or in flights of four. They sometimes got so close you could have sworn they hit each other but no one tumbled. After a half an hour of that they broke off and landed on a cloud that could be loosely be called the field except one mare who had a orange and gold mane and tail.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, I trust you enjoyed the act?" She got cheers in response. "That's what I expect from our hometown, but the show is not over. We have plenty more to show you so sit back, relax and Fleetfoot will start our freestyle." The mare dropped away as another mare started her routine.

This was an hour long act as each of the Wonderbolts did various tricks in the air drawing oohs and ahs. The most impressive one was during the final performance. The mare that addressed the crowd, Spitfire from how Rainbow was cheering, merged with what Selene guessed was a phoenix. THAT. WAS. AWESOME. Spitfire was hovering now with the phoenix hovering beside her.

"Now folks we have a special treat to end this show on." Spitfire looked at the suite and on Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash get up here." Selene looked over to Rainbow and the look on the mare's face-PRICELESS. Rainbow shot up to Spitfire. "Everypony, this is Rainbow Dash. I'm sure the name will seem familiar to all of you, native of Cloudsdale, Element of Loyalty, hero of Equestria, and-a Wonderbolt Reserve. So Rainbow Dash, you have a trick to end the show?" Spitfire had a knowing smirk when she asked that. Rainbow salute and replied.

"YES MA'AM!" Rainbow then shot up as Spitfire landed on the field. Rainbow went so high that even Selene had a hard time seeing her, but soon she saw the pegasus diving at high speed. Selene watched in expectation as a cone appeared in front of Rainbow and as she neared the top of the colosseum a bang and a shockwave of rainbow colors came out as Rainbow flew through the place and gave a Rainbow arc overhead. Selene was stunned till the wave had past and Rainbow stopped and hovered before the crowd. Once the shock had passed Selene threw her second bag of popcorn in the air and she joined the cheers of the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming and have safe trips home everypony." Spitfire said to finish the show and the ponies began to disperse. Spitfire joined Rainbow Dash as she headed back to the suite.

"Rainbow. THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Selene shouted with glee as Rainbow gave a big grin. Spitfire was looking closely at Selene. The alicorn noticed.

"Something of interest Spitfire?"

"Just wanted to check out the newest alicorn around. I didn't get to see Nightmare Moon when she returned so you're the closest I'm going to get. Also I wanted to meet you before judging you, that lesson was taught to me when Dash here was at the academy."

"I appreciate that. So when do you want to meet?"

"Is right now bad?"

"Nope." Spitfire nodded and the three of them with the guards went to the Wonderbolt office in Cloudsdale and spent a half an hour just talking. Selene and Rainbow talking what they enjoyed about the show, Spitfire sharing some secrets of her squadron. In the end Spitfire said that Selene was alright and hoped to see her around. Rainbow and Selene left the office heading for the chariot waiting for them.

"Rainbow thanks for taking me to see this. It was a lot of fun."

"I knew you would enjoy it and it's great having somepony as excited as me about it. Well I have to get back to Ponyville so I will see you around."

"Cya Rainbow, it would be nice to visit that town some time."

"We should totally make that happen." Rainbow zipped away heading for the speck in the distance.

Days later, Selene was again reading when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Selene answered and the door opened and Celestia's head poked through.

"Say Selene did Luna teach you shape shifting yet?" Selene responded by changing in to a white alicorn with pink hair and had a cake for a cutie mark. Celestia glared at Selene and said.

"Really?" Selene just stuck her tongue out. Celestia sighed at that and then smiled. "Alrighty, pack your things. You are going to Ponyville."

"WOHOO!" Selene proclaimed and raced to get her stuff as she reverts back to her real form. Celestia chuckled at the alicorn.

'She's like the younger Luna. I think I'll enjoy having her around or dearly wish to strangle her.' She thought as she waited.

Selene sat in her private car as it slowed down for the stop at Ponyville. She was disguised as a black unicorn with purple hair and a cutie mark of a dark blue shield with a light blue crescent moon. Both she and Celestia thought she should be low key while in Ponyville so unless an emergency she shouldn't be in Nightmare form. The train stopped and she gather her saddle bags and left the train. It was so nice not to have guards, another reason to not be in Nightmare form. She scanned the town and it look like a nice cheerful and bright town that nothing bad happens. But now she knows that's bull crap since the place has been the location of four big events in Equestria's history. She walked along and saw ponies greet her in a friendly way. After a few minutes she found her first goal. A building with a gingerbread house motif. Already knowing what she knows of the pink pony this was the best solution to visit her first. So with a jingle of a bell she entered the bakery and just her luck she saw Pinkie behind the counter. Pinkie saw her and opened her mouth to say something but then her eyes got wide and she gasped before saying.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" A pink blur replaced Pinkie and Selene felt a crushing hug. "OOOH Selenie! You're here, this is SO GREAT!"

"Yes Pinkie I'm here. The princesses arranged for me to stay with Twilight for the foreseeable future, though I don't think Twilight knows it's me." The proverbial lightbulb went off in Selene's head and a evil grin got onto her face. "Say Pinkie, are you free for a prank?"

Twilight was doing some studying in her new library when the doorbell chimed. Normally she considered ignoring it but she was expecting a guest that Princess Celestia sent so with a side she saved her place and teleported to the front doors and opened them to see Pinkie Pie and another earth pony who was turquoise colored with a black mane and tail with purple eyes. What was creepy was she had the same expression and mane style as Pinkie.

"Hey Twi, meet my cousin Darkie Pie who's visiting the town for a few weeks."

"Hi, I'm Darkie Pie. It's so cool to meet a princess and this is a great looking castle. Plenty big to host many kinds of parties. So what kind of party do you want? I have balloonsstreamersconfettinoisemakers-" Twilight drowned it all out and a startling revelation occurred to her.

'Oh Celestia WHY!? Why are their two of them? It was bad enough that the human world had one but now I have two of them right here.' Darkie past by here even hoping like Pinkie.

"Oh let's not forget my party cannon!" Twilight stopped thinking coherently at that point.

It was taking Selene so much will power not to collapse in a laughing fit at Twilight's look. Selene slowly saw Twilight's mane have strands going wild and with that last comment about the party cannon her pupils became pinpricks and her jaw was stuck open. Heck Selene noticed Spike the dragon some down the stairs, spot the bouncing Darkie, turn around, and ran back up the stairs yelling.

"Nonononononononononon!"Selene stopped hopping around and landed next to the lavender alicorn.

"Twi, you okay?" She asked in her normal voice. No response. She poked the alicorn in the side. No repsonse. Selene looked over to Pinkie. "I think I broke her?" Pinkie giggled at bit. Selene waved a hoof in front of Twilight's eyes. Still no response. "Yup has stopped working. Pinkie could you close the door?"

"Yuperoonie!" When the doors were closed Selene reverted to Nightmare form and got close to Twilight's ear.

"TWILIGHT!" The alicorn jumped high into the air and would have landed hard if it wasn't for Selene's mane. Gently put down Twilight. Twilight glared at Selene.

"Selene." With the most innocent of smiles Selene waved at Twilight.

"Hi Twilight."

"You are a DEAD MARE!" Twilight screamed as she hopped into the air and raged shifted.

"Wow Twilight, I didn't know you were part Rapidash."

"I'LL SHOW YOU RAPIDASH!" Twilight dived towards Selene but she managed to duck it.

"Whoa!" She got to her hooves and ran with Twilight flaming after her. Thus two hours of Selene laughing her head off as she was chased around the castle. And Selene wouldn't trade it for the world.

Selene was disguised in her unicorn form enjoying the night. She had been in Ponyville for a week and already enjoying the place. The ponies were friendly and the antics of her friends left the place just shy of boring. Heck the only issue she saw was the lack of castle guards. She brought up that issue the day after she arrived.

"So Twi, where are the guards?" Selene asked at breakfast.

"Guards?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, you know like those around Canterlot Castle."

"Oh, we don't have any." Selene dropped her fork.

"What? You mean it's just you and Spike?"

"Yes for the most part. I can have some of the towns ponies come in to help with things like transferring the books from the old Royal Sisters Castle to my library here and with copies of books from the Royal Archives."Selene facehoofed.

"Twilight do you realize how much danger you leave yourself in?" Selene sighed and continued. "Twilight, you are a princess of Equestria. From all I've gathered you are third in line since Cadance runs the Crystal Empire. You have got to take that position seriously."

"I DO take my role seriously!' Twilight exclaimed.

"But not in the area of your own safety. Twi, I can understand when a crisis comes you and the rest of our friends are at the front line of defense but at home? No that is very careless and naïve of you my friend. While I'm enjoying not having guards right now that's mainly because I can hide my true form. You can't. I accepted the need for guards and I'm not necessary for the government so if I'm killed it won't affect the Equestrian government. You however are of the government. You can be killed by a enemy of state, a political opponent who is desperate, or even some crazy loon wanting to make a name for themselves. My world has lost many good leaders because they were assassinated and one of the best of them could have been avoided if he had guards." Selene saw Twilight look down and she got up and put a hoof around her friend's neck. "Look I'm sorry that hurt but you are a dear friend of mine and I would hate something to happen to you if it could have been prevented. The Royal Sisters have them. Your brother and sister-in-law have them and they are no less important than you. Look I'll drop the issue for now but promise me you will at least talk with the sisters and your brother and Cadance?" Twilight nodded. "That's all I ask so let's enjoy the rest of the day."

And enjoy it they did as with the days thereafter. She continued to enjoy the night when she felt a gust of wind behind her.

"Ouch!" She felt a prick in the back of her neck and instinctively tried to reach for it when she felt magic hit her and she felt drowsy. She tried getting up and look behind her and she was hit again with magic and knew nothing more.

Twilight entered the kitchen and was surprised she didn't see Selene there already. It's ironic that an alicorn of the night gets up before her.

'Maybe one of the others called her for something.' She had her breakfast, then she and Spike organized the library, then she took care of her royal duties. But as the day went on and she still had no sign of Selene she started getting concerned. First at the thought of another prank like Darkie Pie (she still shuddered at that prank). However after a while more Twilight was now genuinely concern. She checked with her friends and none had seen Selene since yesterday so they all started searching. As the sun began to set Twilight was in full panic mode and took a few breathing exercises to get her coherent. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"Spike, take a letter."


End file.
